The present invention relates to a process for producing fuel oil and gas by cracking waste rubber, comprising the use of a suitable catalyst, under specific temperature and pressure conditions, to crack the waste rubber so as to produce fuel oil and gas, and in the process, recycle the waste rubber.
In industry, rubber products are widely used owing to their unique properties. Furthermore, the rubber industry is well developed worldwide, and non-biodegradable waste rubber is accumulating and has become a pollution problem. Although there are many existing processes for treating waste rubber, the most common process is to crack waste rubber with a suitable catalyst under selected conditions, because it can produce useful fuel oil and gases while avoiding the secondary pollution problem. However, this cracking process usually involves long cracking time and high capital cost; therefore, it is impractical by utilizing these conventional cracking processes to treat the waste rubber.
Compared with several other production processes, the present invention provides a process for producing fuel oil and gas by cracking waste rubber in a shorter reaction time than that of any previously known process, and, furthermore, overcomes the commercialization problem by having a lower capital cost.
Currently available rubber can be classified into two types.